


Can I call U tonight?

by nerdygron



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygron/pseuds/nerdygron
Summary: So, I hear your voice on the phone. Now I’m no longer alone.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Can I call U tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever posted! Hope you guys will like it!
> 
> Title and summary from the song [ Can I call you tonight? ](https://youtu.be/LrEzHQXY3PY) by Dayglow.
> 
> You can listen to it while reading this if you'd like!

It's the 11th day of January; 4:05am and a lone girl could be seen leaning on a railing from an apartment somewhere in Seoul. She's staring at the moon mesmerised by its beauty. She sighed and thought of someone or a certain person who loves to watch the moon with her. Sadly said person is not with her right now and not even in Seoul but the person who's been plaguing her thoughts is in Taiwan.

She's curious if they're looking at the moon just like her now. She knows that Seoul is one hour ahead of Tainan and she realized that maybe they are probably sleeping but a little part of her wished that they are awake and looking at the moon just like her. She took her phone out from her jacket and looked at the time, it's 4:10am. The moon is at its peak when an idea popped into her mind. She hesitated and bit her lip, she looked up again and got courage by the beauty of the moon she typed out a different but familiar number before pressing the call button. The ringing sound did little to nothing to comfort her and she was seconds away from dropping the call when someone answered from the other side.

"Hello? Chaengie?" A soothing voice answered. Chaeyoung was frozen. It hasn't been that long since she heard that voice but she misses it everyday. "Chaeng?" The voice called out suddenly concerned by the lack of response from the girl. Chaeyoung shook her head and cleared her throat before answering, "Hey Tzuyu-yah" the girl cringed at how awkward she sounded. She heard the other girl chuckled and she let out a smile just hearing it. God she really do missed the other girl so much. _"Chaeyoung-ah~"_ Tzuyu singsonged clearly amused by the other girl's antics. "What made you call me at-" she paused. Obviously looking at the clock before continuing, "At 4:11am Seoul time. Not that I mind though. Just curious." Chaeyoung hummed to herself. Why _did_ she call Tzuyu? She mused over her answers before settling for the truth. "I'm looking at the moon and it's so beautiful and..." she paused. "It reminded me of you and how it would have been more beautiful if you were here right now with me and I just miss you so much." She stopped. She already rambled more that she let on. There was silence from the other side but she could her some rustling and the other girl moving from the other side. She waited anxiously for Tzuyu's response.

This is not the first time that they expressed their feelings towards the other but it always feels like the first time all over again. "I miss you too Chaengie." Tzuyu finally responded. And it sounds like a sigh with how she said it that Chaeyoung has to strain her ears to hear it. Her heart skipped a beat by the confession and she felt giddy. "I'm also watching the moon and yes it would really be more beautiful if we're together gazing at it." The other girl continued and Chaeyoung melted at that. She wants to asked the girl to come back to Seoul right now just so she could hug her and maybe snuggle with her. Tzuyu is warm enough for the both of them and she really _really_ likes Tzuyu's cuddles.

Chaeyoung feeling cold by the weather but feeling warm by Tzuyu's mere company through the phone stepped away from the railing and towards her room. She closes the door and sat at the chair near the door, still gazing at the moon. She didn't bother responding for a while. Silence is never a problem between them it's even welcomed. She sighed and she could hear the other girl do the same. Both contented with just hearing the other's breathing.

Hours may have passed but it's really just a couple of minutes that Chaeyoung felt her self drooping but she didn't want to end the call yet and it seems Tzuyu is thinking the same thing because she's started telling Chaeyoung the things that she did the other day to the places that she wanted to go with Chaeyoung and the other girls to the suprised announcement of their Mina unnie and more. They talked a bit longer 'til Chaeyoung was sure that she could see the moon disappearing and the sun rising. Her body was sore from staying at the same position for so long but she doesn't mind when she could share this special moment with her special person from the other line.

Chaeyoung squinted her eyes and stretch her body as she could before looking at the time on her phone. Her eyes widened when she realized how long she and Tzuyu had talked. It was already 7:22am and she really could see the sun rising.

It's been minutes since neither of them talked. Exhaustion catching up on both girls. She knows that they have to go to sleep some time and with regret in what she have to do. She deeply sighed and called Tzuyu's name. "Hmmmm yes Chaengie?" Sleep was evident in Tzuyu's voice. "Tzuyu-yah, let's go to sleep yeah?" She replied. She heard Tzuyu whine from the other line but it was interrupted by a yawn. "I don't want to but I guess you are right." Chaeyoung chuckled. She can imagine how the pout that Tzuyu is sporting right now. "I'll call you again later if you want?" She ammended. "Maybe I could video call you instead? To show me the things that you mentioned earlier." She added lamely. Tzuyu hummed before answering, _"Okay Chaengie~."_ Chaeyoung was about to answer when Tzuyu continued, "You just want to video call with me because you missed my beautiful face." Tzuyu couldn't help but teased the other girl. Chaeyoung felt her cheeks warmed by the teasing but she wouldn't deny that though. "Okay. You caught me. I just want to see if you're still beautiful as I imagine you would be." She teases back. It was so smooth that it left Tzuyu speechless.

Flustered by how Chaeyoung responded she cleared her throat to cover up the squeak that she let out. Chaeyoung laughed lightly by Tzuyu's embarrassment she find it really cute. "Okay. Let's go to sleep yah." Tzuyu finally replied. She now could see the pout that is really on Tzuyu's face. Thinking that she embarrassed the sleepy girl long enough. "Okay, Tzuyu-yah. Goodnight or rather Goodmorning to you." She acquiesced. "Good night Chaeyoung-ah. I miss you." Tzuyu paused wanting to add some more but drop the thought and said goodbye instead before ending the call not waiting for Chaeyoung to respond. Said girl was curious on how their phone call ended. She wanted to call the other girl again and asked why but her sleep muddled mind disagrees and she could ask the other girl later anyway when they video chat.

Chaeyoung stood up from her seat and stretched her sore muscles. She plugged her phone to its charger and get herself ready to sleep. As she was brushing her teeth she couldn't help but think of her phone call with Tzuyu. She smiled just by the thought and brushed her teeth faster so she could go to sleep and dream of the other girl. Once she was done she changed into her pajamas then lay down on her bed.

When she was on the brink of sleep she heard her phone chime. Annoyed by the interruption she nonetheless picked up her phone to check who's texting her at this hour. Her annoyance was replaced with joy when she saw it was Tzuyu. She clicked the message and she almost dropped the phone on her face with shock. The other girl sent her a picture with a text that says 'Goodnight chingu chaengie. Dream of me ♡'. A wide grin broke out of Chaeyoung's face she let out a light squeal but contained herself enough to send out a reply 'Will do Tzuyu-yah♡' before rolling around her bed out of giddiness. As she was done. Tiredness started creeping on her again and she slowly closes her eyes and Chaeyoung fell asleep with a smile on her face and dream of one Chou Tzuyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that! Thank you for reading! :) I'm @ggsbptwice on twt -.-v


End file.
